dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Majin
Majins are one of the Five races you can pick from when you start the game, like Sayians they have no clear stat focus with their transformations giving the same boost across the board excluding Health Max and Ki Max which are never improved statistically aside from Ki Max which gets a hidden boost in all forms across all races. However once they reach level 350 they start to become more melee-tank focused. They can change their height and width, hair color is sync'd with skin color. Three out of Four of their transformations will heal them with Full Regen (Level 85) healing 100% while restoring around 50% ki and Purification (Level 160) will heal about 30-40% Ki and Health while True Anger (Level 285) heals 50% Ki and Health. While Metal Majin (Level 350) will restore about 55-60% health and 40% Ki. Majins can get exp boosts from both Korin and Guru. Max Level Stats Total Base Stats(500): 2250 Total Metal Majin Stats(500): 3650 Transformations Majins, like all races, get transformations as they play the game to make them stronger. Power Boost Power boost is unlocked at Level 35 and has no Ki drain or healing, it can be transformed into instantly by pressing G. It is powerful at during the beginning but you shouldn't depend on it for the rest of the game. Especially after you get full regen. Full Regen Full Regen is unlocked at level 85 and completely restores you to full health and 50% Ki, it cannot be used while transformed and has a cool down of 5 minutes. Attempting to use it while transformed will cause your transformation to turn off. If you are fighting and turn this transformation on, anybody close to you will be pushed back. Purification Purification is unlocked at level 160 it has minimal Ki drain and increases all the same stats as Power Boost, it takes 0.5 seconds of charging before hitting G to activate it. It heals about 30-40% of your health and restores around the same amount of Ki. It increases your Ki Max (hidden) decently. Ki drain is 35 seconds for 1 segment at 264 Ki Max. It costs 9999 Zeni True Anger ' ' True Anger is the Majin "God" form, it has no Aura aside from when flying and charging. During said times it covers the user in a firey purple aura, it constantly has purple spikes (decals) striking around the user. This form has a medium ki reduction and medium Ki Drain. Charge for 2 seconds and Press G to transform. it has a 50% heal and costs 50000 Zeni. *Side Notes The argument for Majins relatively sad transformation stat increases is the fact they have Full Regen, however this argument is on some level invalid considering Namekians have a Regen move with a lower cooldown (Although they can choose to replace it) and they cannot use Full Regen while transformed or for some time after untransforming. This argument was further made irrelevant with the introduction of Sensu Beans which restore all health and ki for every race even while transformed. |-|Metal Majin (350)= ' ' Metal Majin is a custom form made for the Majin race, it is on the same level as SSjG however it is more melee and tank based, it has the same ki drain as True Anger, it cost 100k zeni and has a 0.5 second charge time to transform. It has slightly better ki max than True Anger but not by much. It heals about 55-60% health but only restores around 40% Ki. Metal Majin's power is in its defense, it has an insanely high defense beyond its stat increases. It seems to take far less damage than any other form. Category:Pure Anger Category:Races